Heart of Atlantis
by Fey of Angel Falls
Summary: Serenity, being the princess of Atlantis, was force to wed Tristin as a part of an ordeal to form alliances. What happens when Kaiba drops in on their engagment party and stole the future bride?SetoxSerenity some MaixJoey
1. The Perfect Cage

^^ My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Please tell me if it sucks! And also note that this is VERY much a SetoxSerenity fanfic! NOT SerenityxTristin. I LOVE SETO! *HUGGLES!*  
  
I would like to thank my editors Sasuki-chan and Rebecca-sama! Without these great women you'll be dying from my lack of grammar practices right now.  
  
o.o not much for me to say except.enjoy and REVIEW!! PLEASE I WANNA KNOW!  
  
Disclaimer: ..-_-;; there's a REASON why it's called FANfiction.net you know.  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
By Fey of Angel Falls  
  
Not many things that are common can be considered priceless. Freedom was one of the very few. It's a funny thing, freedom. Those who've already tasted its sweet fruit cannot savor its bliss; to them it's just as plain and flavorless as the snow. But to those who've never been nourished by its wonder, it is nothing short of a treasure! A wondrous golden dream that they can only dream of.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Perfect Cage.  
  
"Serenity!" A mellowed voice spoke.  
  
Serenity lay lazily on the satin couch, gliding her hand across its smooth texture. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling, she didn't know why but it seemed that the ceiling was more interesting than the rest of the world right now.  
  
"SERENITY! I know you're in there!"  
  
Ignoring her brother she kept on staring at the marble ceiling, her eyes unmoving.  
  
"SENENITY! COME ON! THIS IS GETTING OLD AND ANNOYING!"  
  
Hearing the word "annoying" brought her eyes to the closed door of her room, and to the voice that lies just on the other side of it. It was the first time Joey's ever called her annoying. She half expected it to hurt her feelings. But her heart remained mutual. In such depressing time she had more to worry about than her brother's comments about her behaviors.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence as if a soundless response, then the voice was back, a less aggressive this time, "Yo sis! Get dressed! Mom's expecting you to be ready for the ceremony!"  
  
"I don't wanna go." She muttered softly, her voice dull and lifeless "You KNOW how I hate ceremonies, Joey!"  
  
"But Serenity! It's your birthday! It's tradition!"  
  
"It's pathetic," Serenity's answered, the dullness in her voice dragged on, "I'm not leaving this room!"  
  
"Come on sis! You're making Tristen wait!" Her brother pleaded, "That's not a way to start off on a engagement party."  
  
"I NEVER WANTED IT!" The dullness in her voice quickly disappeared as anger and rage took its place. "I HATE THE TRADITION AND I HATE THIS PLACE!" Both hands now clawing the sofa she trembled, red rage flowing through her veins. It was common for Serenity to get angry; the fact that she had a temper wasn't exactly yesterday's news. But this were different, she felt hopeless, like a fish without water just waiting to die. How she got into this situation was inevitable, the fact that she didn't do anything about it angered her.  
  
"SERENITY! THAT'S ENOUGH! OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW!" Joey demanded. The door shook as he rammed his fist into it. There was a tiny "Ow." from him as the laws of matter took its toll and Joey's fist lost to the door.  
  
A sigh escaped Serenity as she rose from her position and dragged herself to the door. Her brother sounded angry, and as much as she hated him for forcing her right now he was still her brother, the klutz that had always loved her. She didn't want to fan his frustration any longer; knowing him, he'd probably bang his fist against the door till it bled. She paused at the silver knob, but gripped it and turned. The first thing she met was Joey's brown orbs, glancing at her with a sense of disappointment.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"I KNOW!" her eyes darkened, their lovely dark brown fading into near blackness. " I don't want to hear it.."  
  
Noticing her sister's darkened eyes, Joey's own eyes drooped. Pulling her into his arms he embraced her tightly. One hand rested on her back the other on her back skull, forcing her forehead to his shoulders.  
  
"I know it's not easy to go through this," He comforted her, "but we have no choice sis, you've got to understand that."  
  
Serenity felt weak by her brother's embrace. The steel wall she placed between her heart and the rest of the world in the last past days suddenly shattered like glass, her heart freed from it's protection. She felt vulnerable; emotions that were held back for the past few days were swelling in her throat, throbbing and aching to be freed. She knew if she didn't let them out soon she would burst. Grabbing her brother's silk shirt she sobbed, hot tears dampening the white fabric of the clothing. Her brother said nothing; he closed his eyes and sighed. His mother had always been like that; he too remember the pain he went through when she forced the same fate upon him. His heart tightened as he remembered the past, what grieved him more was the fact that it was Serenity who was suffering.  
  
Her sobs were small and weak due to her lack of food over the last few days. Once in a while small hiccups interrupted her soft cries. "I d..di.dn't even.. have.a chance .t.to discuss this.s." She choked, "How can...m.mo.m.deci.ded ...thi..s without. m...me..."  
  
Joey embraced her closer; his hand pulled her head into the crook of his neck. "Come on sis, maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, its Tristen! I've known him all my life; he's practically a brother to me. He's my best buddy and a good man. I'm sure you'll be happy with him."  
  
"But I don't like him that way Joey!" she protested into his throat, "You know I don't!"  
  
"I know," Joey's other hand rubbed her back in comfort, " But this isn't something we get to decide. Mother's already arranged the marriage. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"WHY?" She cried, tear soaked eyes shimmering in false hope "There must be SOMETHING! I don't want to get married! Getting married means leaving Atlantis! Getting married means leaving you!"  
  
Knowing his sister cared that much for him brought a small smile to his face. Releasing her from his hold, he held her hands to his heart. "I'll never leave you, Serenity! I'll always be in your heart, like you're in mine."  
  
She smiled at her brother's sweetness; it was hard to believe that someone so sweet and caring could be such an ass at times.  
  
"But Joey..."  
  
"Shhhh." he hushed " not finished yet,"  
  
She silenced herself to let him finish.  
  
"You know Atlantis is getting weaker, our army is nearly dead. If this goes on the land dwellers will have us wiped out in a matter of months! We need to form alliances! And it's tradition that the royalties be wed." Clutching her hands tighter her brother looked at her with the most seriousness in his eyes " Please Serenity! Forming alliances with Vastormbque is the ONLY way to win! That's why you must wed Tristian!"  
  
Serenity looked at her brother, he was serious about this, she could tell. This was no joke. As the heir to the throne her brother put forth anything and everything for the good of this kingdom. That was why he accepted mother's marriage arrangement for him and Princess Mai Valentine of Harpous. She knew clearly that her brother didn't love Mai. Heck, he has never even seen the woman. He just nodded in agreement when the Queen Delma agreed that Harpous would join in the fight if her daughter were guaranteed a husband. This kingdom was everything to Joey; father's illness would take him soon and Atlantis would be in Joey's hands, losing this priceless heirloom would drive Joey to the break of insanity.  
  
Serenity took in a deep breath.  
  
I must do it! For Joey's sake!  
  
Forcing a painful smile she nodded "Let me get dressed."  
  
* * *  
  
"Blue or white, miss?" The maid asked, holding the two dresses by the hangers.  
  
"I could care less." Serenity dozed, her eyes were back on the ceiling again.  
  
"Well you think about it miss," The maid smiled, " but better get ya noggin workin' quickly, time waits for no woman that's what my ma use to say! Yup! We got ya engagement ceremony to attend! Don't want to be late for ya future love now do ya?"  
  
"Oh, that would be positively horrible!" She rolled her eyes in sarcasm. Twisting her copper hair, she scanned the room, her room, the room that she had been trapped in for 16 years. Everything about it screamed "Spoiled Brat!" From the king-size seashell bed, to the coral stone dressing table, the sand silk covers to the chest full of white pearls. Cold marble tiles covered the floor, ancient urns and other priceless treasures were displayed across its shelves and walls. And the last thing to add, was a finishing touch of light blue lily peddles that lays scattered across the bed, giving it a look of pure elegance. Most girls would be overwhelmed by such a beautiful place to so sleep, but to Serenity it was the worst. She hated this room, she always did. It reminded her of how trapped she was, how she was never allowed out of Atlantis, out of this room. Trapped, trapped in a wondrous dream that she wanted to wake from. Trapped in a paradise that seemed like an everlasting hell. Trapped. in a perfect cage. Atlantis.  
  
"Miss, you'll have to hurry da bid!" The maid reminded her.  
  
Ignoring the servant, Serenity's eyes moved from the room to the window. It was the only feature that she adored about this room. The huge, thin sheet of glass separated her from the vast seas, her freedom. How she wanted to swim in its majesty. How she wished that she could feel its waves caressing her body. How she wished she could frolic with its creatures and bond with Mother Ocean, the giver of life. Even though she was born as a princess of Atlantis, the people of the sea, she has never entered the salty waters before. Joey never allowed her due to the human hunters lurking just above.  
  
"Miss please make up your mind! Master Joseph will be angry if you're late!"  
  
At the mention of her brother's name Serenity brought her attention back to the dresses.  
  
" White." She stated casually.  
  
"Ah! The color of purity! A very wise choice mi-lady!"  
  
She brushed off the compliment without a care. It was common knowledge that servants were required to pamper and compliment their masters. She's gotten so used to it that it stirred her mind, for she can no longer separate the truth from the lies among the servants.  
  
Serenity slipped on the clothing. It wasn't difficult due to the lack of actually fabric on the so-called "dress". It was skimpy and reviled much flesh, a little TOO much for her liking. The top piece only covered her chest and the bottom piece wrapped around her hips and draped down to the floor. Golden rings encircled her wrists and a golden locket rested on her neck. She sucked in her stomach slightly as the servants went over it with fine golden ink, gliding it golden liquid across her pale skin and creating ancient patterns and drawings. She never liked the idea of getting golden tattoos on her midriff, it was tacky and uncomfortable, but like always, it's tradition and culture, two things that she despised the most about this place.  
  
There wasn't much to do after they finished brushing her hair. Serenity refused to put on make up of any kind, and she told the servants not to even bother with her nails, she already found the clothing and the large amount of jewelry over bearing.  
  
"There miss! All done!" The maid smiled and held a mirror for her to see.  
  
Serenity nearly glanced at it before turning away. The maid frowned slightly in disappointment at her master's reaction to her work. Putting the mirror aside she decided to leave her be.  
  
"Miss," The servant opened the door, " come watch the views, it might be the last time you see it before you leave." And with that she left, the jingles of her bracelets fading against Serenity's ears.  
  
Serenity eyed the balcony, a place where she visited often.  
  
Deciding to take her advice Serenity strode to the balcony. Waiting for her was Atlantis's night. It was truly a sight to marvel at. Roman architectures of hundreds of years of age stood proudly. It's romantic designs and elegant looks gave Atlantis a feeling of peace. A small river ran through out the great city, in it's blue waters floated many wooden glandules. The streets were crowded in this time of the day. People in clocks, flocks, and tunics rushed quickly to get to their destinations, barely even grunts when passing neighbors. Shops and stores stood side by side, the owners hollered their wares and pleads for purchases.  
  
Serenity smiled at the city, her city. The one where she watched over everyday but never visited.  
  
Now that she thought of it, she couldn't recalled herself being anywhere besides the castle. Sure there were sometimes when her brother took her out for fresh air, but that was always in the garden, never out of the gates. Taking in this information she thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry, at least she'll get to go outside.  
  
The door opened again as two servants bowed.  
  
"Miss, it's time."  
  
So? How was it? Not to bad if I do say so myself! *STRIKE POSE!*  
  
So should I continue to delete it?  
  
Next chapter: .o.o Serenity's engagment party was cut short due to the fact that Atlantis was being pummeled to the ground. Guess who crashed the party?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Engagment Party and Cannon Balls

A/N ^^;; sorry I haven't updated for a month.. .but I had school...and not to mention this chapter's LONG!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Attack  
  
The golden glandule glide silently across the river, creating miniature waves that echoed across its calm surface.  
  
Serenity stood in front of the glandule, her head held high in nobility, her eyes fixed straight head. Silent she was, posing like a stone goddess for all to see. Refusing to leak any sign of the horrible inner struggle that was taking place in her mind. Was this the right choice? To wed was to give away her happiness, to give away herself. She never planned to wed; she always imaged herself as forever princess Serenity of Atlantis, forever golden, forever trapped. It was true that wedding Tristin was her ticket out of Atlantis, but wouldn't Vastormbque be same? She would still be trapped in a miserably castle, pampered like a fat cat. She would still be trapped in a cage, just a different one. And what about Joey? After the wedding she would have to leave Atlantis and go live with Tristan in Vastormbque. Does that mean she would never see her brother again? Never to hear his sweet voice and his childish laughs? Concepts of her future swamped her mind and caused her great angst, but she would not revile her weakness, she would stay firm and unweaving, emotionless if best, for she intended to leave Atlantis incurving a strong image in her people's hearts.  
  
The people of Atlantis stood silently on either side of the river, their eyes down cast as a symbol of respect and sadness. Women wept softly for their princess's departure, as small children showered Serenity with blood red rose petals.  
  
Still gazing ahead Serenity forwarded on, unfazed by the many cries and mourns. She knew well that these grieves weren't bona fide. Serenity has stayed in the palace for all her life, never once did she cross the great gates of her cage. The people of Atlantis had never seen her face before, many weren't even aware of her presence in Atlantis. But still, it was tradition to weep for their royalties' leaves, and as unwilling as many were, unwanted tears must be shed for the sake of tradition and culture.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a long and aggravating ride down the river of Admaor, full of galling counterfeit emotions and familiar faces of those who she observed everyday from her balcony. Feeling the blood in her leg clotting, Serenity was relieved to see the edge of the glass barrier of Atlantis, where the great ships of Vastormbque rested and where her new soon to be husband awaited.  
  
Getting off the glandule, Serenity was greeted by the arms of her family and Tristan's family in many heart-warming embraces. Followed by many flatteries and blarneys.  
  
"Oh Serenity! My dear sweet Serenity! How have you grown." With one hand on Serenity's naked shoulder, the queen of Vastormbque glazed over her new daughter in law in the most of approvals. " I still remember you as a little girl, such a wonderful play mate you were to Tristan. He often brought you into our conversations, I can't go one day without hearing your name from that boy! He spoke as if you were the only one that mattered." Her smile widened as her motherly eyes twinkled with grace and love, "Look at you," she envied " just look at you, like a flower, an absolute rose! The fact that my Tristan even had the chance to be meet you was most fortunate on his part. I can't think of anyone more beautiful and fitting for the queen's crown right now than what stands before me. Tristan well be very happy I'm sure of it!"  
  
Serenity smiled at the women's sweet words. She had always liked Queen Eves, she had well sugarcoated lips; her words were like sweet honey, they oozed and melted their way into one's heart. She had the ability to sweet talk a cold stone into breaking a smile, which came in much handy sense being queen met socializing with many stone-faced royalties of different regions.  
  
"Oh Eves!" Serenity's mother snuck up behind her, smiling at Queen Eves "You're too much! Don't want to spoil her now, a proper lady most be modest. Serenity will do well to remember that." Serenity responded to her mother's comments with a respectable nod and a silent tongue.  
  
"Oh come now!" Queen Eve made a sarcastic face, " You're just picking on her! You know as well as I do that Serenity is very modest, unlike someone I once knew!"  
  
Giving a short sweet laugh to Queen Eve's little joke Queen Admera started on the stories of her youth to anyone who would listen. Having to listen to her mother's stories a hundred times already, Serenity decided to leave her mother and the rest of them to their usual chitchats. She turned and was just about to go talk to Joey when she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"uff! I'm sorry!" She apologized, bowing to the person she just ran into.  
  
"I..It's ..quite alright.." Tristan gave her a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Tristan-San!"  
  
Tristan gave a slight flinch at the mention of his name. "uh." His mouth went dry as he tried to grasp his words, it's been six long years sense he last saw her, Tristan felt his blood pump with new adrenaline that he hadn't felt in a long time. " Yea.. hey Serenity!..um.l.long time no see. How've you been?"  
  
Seeing that the young prince was avoiding her gaze Serenity concluded that he was just as nervous about this whole ordeal as she was. This fact gave her comfort, at least she wasn't the only that was going through this.  
  
Placing her hand on Tristan's, she giggled softly as the young prince jumped at her touch.  
  
"Relax." She smiled, " I don't bite."  
  
Hearing those words and seeing Serenity's famous heavenly smile brought relief to Tristan. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, releasing all of butterflies that has been taunting his stomach ever sense he received the news of his engagement.  
  
Smiling back he felt his fear slowly slipping away. "I suppose you don't."  
  
* * *  
  
The ocean bottom blackened as night took over and the last stray sun ray disappeared.. A storm was coming; the ocean's waves foretold of it. Its salty waters danced madly as it tumbled and swallowed any foolish sailors who dared sailed. Heavy rain fell from the gray skies above, accompanied by thunder and eye blinding flashes of lightning. The ocean currents became rougher as it's waters swirled madly around the barriers of the underwater city, threatening to crush its glass walls.  
  
Although the stormed ragged on, life in Atlantis was as peaceful. Its people were vold to be silent on the princess's last night in her homeland. There were to be no words until two days after her leave. Sense most commoners had nothing better to occupy themselves with than chattering to their neighbors, most of them found themselves going to bed early, blowing out their candles and leaving the city in a pit of darkness.  
  
The only lights that were seen were the many glows of candles that came from inside one of the main ships of Vastormdbuq, which was anchored near the bordering harbor near the city's entrance.  
  
The engagment party was as lively as could be. Only the finest of the riches and the highest of royalties were able to attend. Laughers filled the rooms accompanied by quiet chitchats, gossups and classy musicals.  
  
Serenity tried her best to avoid any attention though her efforts ended up futile. Like a rare flower that shimmered in it's beauty, she attracting more butterflies than needed. Surrounded by many relatives and family, rich tycoons and dukes from both cities. They bored her for she was all too well familiar with this kind of seen. Royal parties was needed to spread the popularity of her family to the other kingdoms, her family held one every week, as princess needless to say she had to attend them. It was always the same mindless materialistic people, the same tedious conversation. How her parents could stand such monotony on a weekly basis puzzled her.  
  
She stood and nodded at Duke Vesure's options on Vastormdbuq's current economy and trades, laughing every once in a while to satisfy the him. As interested as she seemed, not a word that came from the man registered Serenity's mind, they just flowed into one ear and out the other. She never cared much to listen to their babbles; she never understood half of it anyways. But still, she was the princess of Atlantis, and as the princess she bared the burden of representing her people and her family, which met enduring extreme boredoms and smiling like a jackass while at it.  
  
Giving another artificial laugh, her eyes rolled over to the corner trying to catch Tristan's. She was hoping that that he would bail her out from another - ten reasons why the sales of cribs are going up this year, but Tristan was much too occupied trying hold up his own with one of the advisors of Atlantis. The crooked nose man was congratulating the prince on his new fiancée and the new life that he was about to lead; the conversation however went from bad to worse as the old man started talking about his lack of love life because of his duties as an advisor.  
  
Noticing the look of discomfort on Tristan's face she decided take this chance to excuse herself form the duke and come to his rescue.  
  
"Excuse me Adverus," she said to the advisor, " but could I ..um.. have. .some few minutes alone with Prince Tristan?"  
  
"Of course." Nodding to the princess the advisor bowed and went off on his way to continue spreading the rest of his suffering elsewhere.  
  
Catching the tone in Serenity's voice made Tristan flush crimsoned. He's always liked Serenity; he's accepted that fact a long time ago, ever sense the first time the girl took hold of his hand. He was appalled when his mother told him of his new fiancée. Appalled but somewhat scared, the factor of rejection was always there, lingering on the edge of his heart. But Serenity has never liked anyone before, or no one that he was aware of; and she didn't seem like the kind of women to give herself away for nothing, so maybe she really do like him. These thoughts puzzled his mind once more as curiosity lured his mind into a state of daydreams. It was only when he heard Serenity calling out to him that he returned to reality.  
  
"Tristan, Tristan?"  
  
"Huh?" He muttered shaking his head and clearing his thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"uh. yea." He smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
The party went on as the night passed, the chatters and gossips seemed endless. It was lucky that Serenity had a friend to talk to during this uneventful, if she hadden, she reckoned she would've gone mad by now.  
  
They talked of everything, Tristan and her. The spoked of their childhood, their families, their teachings and their books, but Serenity always seemed to avoid the topic that Tristan was so eagered to discuss, their future.  
  
Seeing how the topic was once more transgressed from their childhood to their adulthood, Serenity quickly cut off his dialogs before he could progress any further.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I..I'uhm." She twitched nervously, how was she going to break this to him? Tristan was her childhood friend, her companion and an exemplar, a teacher as it were. Their relationship had always been close, but only to an extent of a brotherly love and affection, nothing more. Tristan seemed to fail to pick up this fact and now things were getting to close for Serenity's comfort.  
  
Tristan stared at her as she twitched again, eyes entrancing the floor as if she was frisking for something.  
  
"Tri- " she started, but was quickly cut off by Tristan's hand overlapping her own.  
  
"sh." he hushed " don't say a word."  
  
Serenity blinked as she started at him, his face was gentle, a light pink brushed in the sides of his cheek. His hand held Serenity's tighter as the other reached for the side of her jawbone. Lifting her closer his chocolate eyes scanned hers. She could see what he wanted in his eyes. And what he wanted right now was to kiss her and divulge his feelings and passions for her over the long years.  
  
Serenity saw this in his eyes and became frightened. Pushing him away she grabbed the side of the staircase and pulled herself back against it, along space between the two.  
  
Baffled by her actions Tristan also took a step back before he realized his own.  
  
"I..I'm sorry" He managed to croak out, "it..it.it' won't happen again."  
  
Serenity shook head in frustration, "It's fine,"  
  
A couple of drunken guest passed by making feckless not to mention rude comments about the little drama that just took place, evidently they couple wasn't as alone as they thought they were.  
  
Tristan had his hands over his eyes as he pretended to massage his temples. Stealing a glance over at his fiancée he could see stress upon her. He gave a sigh.  
  
"You don't like me do you?"  
  
Knowing that this conversation would come sooner or later Serenity was fully prepared with an answer.  
  
"Not like this I don't,"  
  
"What? Why? Do I not-"  
  
"It's not you," she cut him off again.  
  
"oh, are you going to tell me it's you?"  
  
"no, it's just.." she panicked a bit as she franticly started to seek a decent answer, " just..not met to be." She sighed heavy at her pathetic attempt, " I love you as a friend, but..nothing more."  
  
"Oh, I see." Shadowing his eyes at her words he forced a smile, "well.that was stupid," yet another painful laughed appeared, "I'm..I'm sorry Serenity, that, you can just forget that." Shaking his head he started to head off.  
  
Ignoring the silent jeering eyes of Queen Eve, who just witnessed her own son being rejected, and the rest of the Vastormdbuqans; Serenity started to make her way towards the balcony. Joey started to follow but by the looks on his sister's face he thought better of it. A little quiet was essential for Serenity at the moment, and Joey knew better then to interrupt.  
  
Reaching the balcony she stared into the blue seas.  
  
What has she done? Why has she done it? Tristan was considered almost her husband now, a little kiss wouldn't kill her. But no, she had to play hard to get and turn down the boy right in front of everyone.  
  
It was her that decided to rebel her mother's orders, and now consequences was yet to come. She wasn't what the consequences were, but small brawls and conflicts between the two cities were expected. It had taken her all her life to maintain a good reputation for her country and family, and now it was all about to go down the drain. But this wasn't troubling her nearly as much as something else.  
  
Tristan, what about Tristan? He must be so heart broken right now. And it was all because of her. She had originally planed to let him down slowly, gently, but once the glass of reality shatters, there was nothing that could have protected him from its acuminate shards.  
  
She kept her eyes on the ocean waves that swirled against the barrier. It brought her peace, the ocean had always had that affect on her. But the peace couldn't endure, and it was soon abated by the sound of Queen Uvais's voice.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler!" She gritted through her teeth so the others would be obscured to their conversation.  
  
Serenity ignored her mother as she kept on staring into the blue, trying to prolong the peaceful feeling. Queen Uvais wouldn't give her the chance; grabbing her shoulder she turned her around.  
  
"What the HELL did you think you were doing child?" her eyes flashed dangerously at her daughter. "You have ANY idea how upset Eve is? Tristan offered you nothing but his truly honest heart, how did you repay him for his love? You humiliated him and his country right in front of everyone! How could you do such a thing!"  
  
"Because I don't love him!" Serenity replied coolly.  
  
"Don't lov-" The women stared at Serenity as if she was speaking in fatuity. "You will love him sweet heart! That's why this engagement is 2 years before the actually wedding. You have time, learn to love him!"  
  
"But you can't just expect me just to. to.. make myself fall in love within two years!" Serenity threw her hand in as a gesture of declination, "This isn't how it works! This is important mother! This isn't just one of your everyday plans for me; this is my marriage! What if I'm not happy with your choice?"  
  
Uvais shook her head as if trying to elucidate to a simple fact to a commoner who just doesn't get it. She shook her head in frustration and tried again. "He's a prince! He's wealthy, he's intelligent, he'll soon be crowned, he'll insure our victory and survival! And most of all he loves you. It's the perfect match! How can you not be content?"  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Serenity exclaimed in similar tone to her mother. "I- "  
  
She stopped as she felt a silent vibration sweep through her feet, then..  
  
CRUSH!!!!!!  
  
Veering her eyes off her mothers, she turned her attention to the source of the noise. Evidently several china plats had somehow found their way to the floor in severed fragments.  
  
"What happened?" someone asked  
  
"It just suddenly fell,"  
  
Serenity was just cogitating over the strange incident when another wave of vibration struck them, harder this time, causing violent quakes and sending yet another round of plates flying off the tables. In result of great concerns and puzzlements, a tumult started to rise from the crowd of guests. It started as small mummers, then crescendo.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Is this normal?"  
  
"Has the storm worsened?"  
  
"I thought Atlantis's barrier was made just for storm protections."  
  
"Is this safe?"  
  
The catastrophic rumblings stifled the guests. Silence hung in the air. No one dared to speak, as if spoken something terrible would occur.  
  
"Adver, Demura," The two warriors came forth swiftly as Joey muttered their names under his breath. "Something's amiss," he whispered with an urgent tone in his voice "find out what."  
  
The two warriors bowed and left quickly through the back of the dinning halls, trying to attract little wondering eyes as possible.  
  
Serenity fled to her brother's side. Taking his hand she lend into his arm.  
  
"Joey, what's going on?" she asked, her was gentle and surprisingly calm, but the young prince could tell that his sister was panicking in the inside. He scaled darkly, nothing like this had ever happened to Atlantis, it's mighty barriers is build to withstand the strongest of waves. Now its mourning as if stressed, threatening to give at any second.  
  
Grabbing Serenity's arm firmly he tried to calm her. "Don't worry sis, it'll be over soon, it's probably just the ocean settling."  
  
Serenity, instead of taking her brother's comforts, shook hard. Joey wrapped his hands around her to stop her from shaking, but it was no use, the girl had to sink her nails into her brother's back to stop herself for collapsing. Something was wrong, she could sense it, something was coming.. something terrible.  
  
CLASH!  
  
There was another loud clashing as a cannon ball made contact with the ship tearing right through it and killing two guests in the process.  
  
There were gasps and small cries of shock, but before Serenity could register what was happening another round of cannons was fired and one of them smashed one of the main sails of the ship, knocking it out of balance. Grabbing Joey again to maintain her standing position Serenity peered out one of the holes made by the cannon balls. What she saw stopped her breath cold.  
  
The barrier of Atlantis, the barrier that Atlantians could proudly proclaim as an unbreakable force, was now broken. A large ship had made it's way through the great barrier by means of brute force.  
  
The slumbering city was quickly awoken by the sound of gunfire and cannons. People ran to the streets only to see a thunderous ship looming in the harbor, smoke arising from its heavy armory.  
  
Serenity jumped at these words, grabbing her brother she whimpered. "Joey," she tugged, "Joey what are we going to do?"  
  
As if earless the boy stayed silent to her question. His earthy eyes quivered with a mixture of fear and anger at the sight of the alien ship that was now wrecking his kingdom.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity tugged at him again, hopping to get an answer. But Joey stayed mute, which annoyed Serenity to a great extent. Seeing how Joey was going to ignore her she decided that if he won't answer her she'll just have to take more physical actions to catch his attention. Grabbing her brother roughly by his locks, she screamed into his ears.  
  
"JOESPH WHEELER!!!!"  
  
Usually such action would earn her a yelp from her brother and a swear fest between the two siblings, but this time it was different. Joey was still in that trance of his, glaring at the steel craft with those now darkened eyes. A single word rolled to the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Kaiba..."  
  
* * *  
  
^^ SO?!?! How was it? REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
Now that the cat's out of the bag, we can all take a deep breath..AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME!!!  
  
Next Chapter..Atlantis under attack. . . .what will Serenity do to save her father from Kaiba? 


End file.
